What Started as Hate
by lwdgrl782
Summary: To save her life and those of the other gypsies, Esmeralda agrees to be Frollo's mistress. What started as hate gets them into messy situations.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing! This is going to set the stage for the story, as I am not starting at the beginning of the novel.

Intro: A Madman's Story 

On the sixth of January, 1482, the story of a madman began. It was on this day that a demon first laid eyes on a woman in an angel's body. This angel would cause lust and desire, damnation of a soul, and new life in her existence. She would be his torture, but later his happiness. If angels could come from Hell, she would be one. She was sweet and angelic, but cunning and clever, and knew how to use it.

On this day began the chase that sat their story in motion. A man of God, pious and chaste, he could not have her, lest his fingers burn. She could sense it, it seemed, and this was her greatest act of hate. For he hated her gypsy people, and having been around many men who were attracted to her, she could sense his lust, and thought it best to torment him with her body. When near him, she made sure that in some way her body would make contact with his, and she would smile when he was desperate for her. She rarely hated, but had to protect her people, and he was the ultimate threat.

At first, he was only after the gypsies in general, her group, and her family, but when he saw her that day in the market, where she danced for money, he grew green with envy, because someone as beautiful as she must belong to a man. Yet, although he desired her, he was still full of prejudiced feelings, and grimaced at her gypsy ways. For years he had believed the gypsies were the ones who caused the righteous to sin, and for those years he had been looking to get rid of them altogether. However, he could never get the public officials to agree with his points, and instead made the lives of gypsies around him miserable. That is how he came to know her, and that is how she heard of him. Yes on that January day, her hatred blossomed, and his lust ignited.

From the stories of misery told by her people, she knew who he was and from that one lustful look, knew she would use her body for revenge. In the weeks that followed, her hatred grew, and soon she moved from bodily revenge to a more physical type. This, however, was the worst thing she could possibly do, because tormenting him gave the officials a reason to go after her family. By now, green with envy over whoever called her his, he decided that if she was going to be so hostile, she should be locked up and never see day again. After thinking this over, however, there was a better way to fix the problem. With this way, her body might finally end up being his.

Now catching on to what a horrible mistake it was to torment the priest, the young gypsy girl hid around the city. A few nights each week, she would see a member of her group, and know that at the moment, everything was okay. She lived in fear, during this lonely life of near solitude, with no friends, that she would be discovered. She should have ran far away, but she always stayed relatively near home, because if her family needed her she would help. All this time, it seemed she lived off of burning hatred. She resolved that the hatred would never burn out, and she could never forgive any man for doing this to her family.

A few months after that first encounter, the young gypsy girl was found not far from the priest's home. She was coming back from visiting her family when he found her. A few days earlier, her people had moved homes, and could not be found. Now she had caused them to be discovered. She tried escaping, but it just seemed hopeless. He caught her, and grabbed her hand with a combination of violence and desire.

Claude Frollo was now victorious in his efforts, and could taste the ending of his plan. If everything else went well, she would belong to him. She fidgeted in his grasp, and struggled to get away, but he was strong for his older appearance. Poor Esmeralda could do nothing but surrender. Her family hid in terror, even though she was right outside the entrance, and they would be caught by morning. At the present moment though, although she tried not to be selfish, she could not think of them, but only of what Frollo would do to her.

Although young, Esmeralda was not stupid, and she knew what men wanted. She had a husband, Gringoire, but they were nowhere near physical. She protected her innocence with pride. Yes, she knew she should fear for her life, but it was not in her mind that she may die. No, she was scared for her untaken virginity, of the look in Claude Frollo's eyes. She was scared to cry as he might put himself inside her, and she sensed his every thought.

A/N: Well, that was fun to write, I must say. Just to clear things up, because it may be a bit confusing:

Basically, Frollo was after the gypsies for years but couldn't get anyone after them. Esmeralda knew of him because of how badly he treated her family, but never really met them. They met January 6th, and then she started her revenge. She sensed his desire, and at first only used her body to torment him, but then started harassing him, and that caused officials to go after her. The rest is self-explanatory, I think.

Thanks for reading, and chapter 1 will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 1b: Confrontation

A/N: Here's Chapter 1. Things start to pick up. Also, I apologize for the wait. I got really busy, and now I have a sprained ankle and I'm watching the 12.12.12 concert, and I feel like writing.

Chapter 1: Confrontation

It was pouring rain outside when the priest brought Esmeralda in. The rain made the ground slippery, and nothing covered their heads. Both their clothes were soaked with water by the time they got inside. His grip on her stayed firm, and she had placed her head down on her chest as if to signify that she had given up.. Every now and then there was an utterance of pain coming from her. She was clear to show she wouldn't go for anything he had in mind.

Her damp body kept rubbing against his cloak, but she was too melancholy to think of any mean tricks. He seemed to notice, though, and the thoughts flooded in. If she could read his mind, how she would knock the thoughts right out. Each brush of her hip into his side caused his mind to go into a tizzy. It was _torture_ to say the least, to feel the skin of her body so close, but so guarded and protected. If she would be his for one night, maybe he could stand turning her over to the authorities then, but with these unsatisfied longings not fulfilled, it seemed impossible.

Her hair, black as the raven's feathers, fell in tangled curls down her back. One loose strand kept blocking her view, and she almost tripped several times. The ground caused her feet to slide, and each time they fell into each other she yelped in discomfort from the closeness. Each time this occurred, she felt him move his face next to her wet neck, and a hand tightened around her arm. She jolted away and almost growled at his closeness. She didn't want him anywhere near her.

As he shut the door and they entered into the depressing atmosphere that would become her prison, two guards approached. All day they had waited for news of her capture. It was dark, but as if it were because of a forced habit, she looked up at them. She picked her head up from its bowed placement and squinted through the darkness. The older of the two approached her, and cupped her chin in his hand. As if she had been bitten by a monster, she jumped back and stepped and Frollo's foot.

When he let out an angry screech, she turned her head and glared at the guards. Of course they had done that on purpose so he could only do worse things to her.

"You've done good work, archdeacon", the younger of the two said. "She'll stay here for the night." Esmeralda shuttered at the thought of staying with the two guards overnight. She didn't trust them any more than she trusted the priest, even though they were supposed to stand for the law. When she shuttered, she forgot he was right behind her, and her shiver, which seemed like a slight rub against his body, was to him almost sexual. He removed one hand from her wrist and placed it on her hip.

It was a sensitive area on her body, and she jumped back, letting out another slight yelp.

"Don't do that…again", she slowly let out, and she turned up her face to glare at him. His eyes burned with passion, and she almost regretted looking into them. The waiting guards grew impatient, and the older one cleared his throat.

"If we could begin to move on", he stated, "it would be much appreciated." At the sound of the other voice in the room, Esmeralda snapped her head back down. Soon to come was her suffering. She trusted no one in the room. It was dark, and there were steps to go down. The guards lit several candles which provided barely enough light for her to see the way down.

The stairway twirled, and the design was nearly elaborate. She wondered why such a gloomy place would need such nice architecture. Surely no one entering here actually _enjoyed _it. Several times on the way to her prison, his feet ran into her own. She hated the idea of any part of him touching her in any possible way. If the situation were better, she would've angrily retorted, but it would just make things worse now.

She had long ago retired all efforts of escaping, but she did not feel defeated. She was simply trying to be smart, and save herself any embarrassment she possibly could. What would they do? Would they play with her in the dark, all three of them? The guards didn't seem to have regard for anything holy, and surely they wouldn't object to obscure actions with a priest if their morals were as gone as his. She tried not to shutter at the thought but she did, and it set him off.

Disregarding the two men ahead of them, he pushed her against the stone wall. They were now far enough down the stairs where the light from the candles was so dim and made no difference whether they were lit or not, it was dark either way. They were in a hallway now, near the prison entrance. Keeping one hand on her wrist, his other traced gently down her shirt. She let out a cry and his grip was no longer tight, and she fell down weeping.

"Please don't hurt me", she let out through tears. Then, realizing her vulnerability she did not intend of showing more of, she clenched her fists and said in anger, "I did _nothing_ to you!" he chuckled, as if what she said was the most foolish thing in the world. Then he forcefully lifted her up and clenched her wrist, leading her to the prison door. Once there, the guards threw around puzzled looks. They had apparently been waiting for a minute or so, and had not seen what had just happened.

They wanted to question, but they just wanted to get the capturing over with already. Frollo let go of her wrist without care at all, and she stumbled as her balance was thrown off. Falling on the floor, her face was hot, and she dare not face him. He allowed her to pout, and instead faced the guards.

"I would like to thank you for staying here all night waiting for us. I knew I would catch the gypsy by tonight. She doesn't hide very well." I sly smile spread on his face as he said the last sentence. "If we could just have a moment alone, I will then discuss with you what I believe should be her fate."

"You won't do anything of the sort!" The gypsy girl behind him got up on her feet and turned around. Her words fell out like burning fire. "You won't decide what happens to any part of me! You're j-" Before she could finish he turned around and grabbed her shoulders. Once he had hold, he spun her around and once again had a firm grip on her wrists.

He looked over his shoulder and apologized to the guards as she struggled in his grasp. "I hope that won't be a problem", he added, continuing with his request. The guards nodded, and handed him a key. "When you're finished, this will lock the door." As they exited, he let her go once again. She did not attempt to exit the prison even though the door was open.

She breathed heavily, and it seemed she just couldn't catch her breath.

"What do you want with me? What are you going to do?" She asked these questions not expecting an answer. He crept closer to her, until they were inches apart.

"You will die", he let out, and circled around her. Enraged, she pushed him back, but he was not startled, and instead continued speaking. "I stay here, because as a priest I am obliged to give you a last confession. Is there anything you would like to say, my dear?''

"I'm not _your_ anything", she spewed, and backed up against the wall to prevent him from grabbing her.

"Very well", he finished. "But it was your last chance." He then exited and locked the door. As he left, he heard a soft whimpering from the room. He had succeeded in causing her to break into pieces, and it satisfied him, maybe even _aroused _him at having such power over her small frame he so desperately wanted.

A/N: Well, I hope it was worth the wait! Review, and now it's almost midnight, and I will sleep. Good night! :D


End file.
